Many people enjoy singing within a vehicle when they hear a favorite song. However, most vehicle sound system can play music from single source, either from radio, disk files, or external resources via aux input or Bluetooth connection. Therefore, there is a need for a music system inside a vehicle that allows a driver to sing, wherein such a system can receive send the driver/passenger's voice and play the voice via the vehicle speakers together with the music files being played.
Any feature or combination of features described herein are included within the scope of the present invention provided that the features included in any such combination are not mutually inconsistent as will be apparent from the context, this specification, and the knowledge of one of ordinary skill in the art. Additional advantages and aspects of the present invention are apparent in the following detailed description and claims.